


Floods

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, floods headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the fandom headcanon that flooding in a country will cause the character to wet themself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains omorashi, so please know what that is before proceeding.

Where was the bathroom? Kiku was running around a home, like his own but slightly different, with more twists and turns and rooms he didn’t recognize. Liquid sloshed around in his bladder with every step, and despite his efforts, his muscles soon gave out, and he gave up looking, leaning against a wall and letting his muscles relax as–

Kiku’s eyes shot open as he felt the warm liquid soak into his pajama pants. He knew he couldn’t stop it, so he just jumped out of bed to try and prevent the urine from soaking into the bed. Soon, there was a puddle at his feet, and Kiku was beyond happy that he lived alone. He would probably die of embarrassment if anyone saw him like this. 

Thunder boomed outside, and rain came in sheets outside the house. Great. That meant that this would likely continue for more than just one night. He cleaned up his mess, but as soon as he lied back down, he felt a new pang of need from his bladder, and he tiredly got up and went to relieve himself. He didn’t get much more sleep that night, as his bladder woke him every hour or so. Still, at least it was waking him up. Otherwise he’d have run out of sheets.

The next morning, as he made himself breakfast, his boss called, making sure he was okay and strongly suggesting he stay elsewhere for the duration of the storm, because his home was very close to the areas that were flooding. Kiku agreed, though he felt bad that he’d have to burden someone by asking to stay with them on such short notice. He hung up the phone, and made another trip to the bathroom before finishing his cooking. As he ate, he called up a few friends and asked to stay with them, but they all seemed to still be asleep, so he just left messages. 

Yao was the first to answer him, but he declined, saying that his own country was having the same problem, so it probably wasn’t the best place to stay. The rest of his family said similar things- either there were already floods in their countries, or there would be soon. Eventually, Alfred called him and said he’d be happy to let Kiku stay with him. Kiku called his boss to tell him, and his boss managed to get him onto a plane that would depart that evening. Kiku went to his room and packed his things. He was still going at least once an hour, usually more often.

Getting through the airport was hell. The lines were long and every chance he got, Kiku was dashing to a restroom. Takeoff was delayed due to storms, and Kiku was rocking in his seat by the time the seatbelt sign finally went off.

Luckily, he’d gotten an aisle seat next to some Americans that seemed to be returning from their vacation, so he didn’t worry too much about bothering them when he had to get up so often. They ended up sleeping for most of the flight anyway, but Kiku couldn’t sleep. His bladder kept waking him up.

When Kiku got off the plane, he opened his phone to find that Alfred was already waiting for him. Kiku had only brought a carry-on, so he went straight to find him. 

“Kiku!” He saw the American run up, and suddenly he was pulled into a hug. Kiku turned bright red. Everyone around them must’ve thought they were lovers or something, but Alfred didn’t seem to care. “Dude, I missed you so much! I’m so glad you’re okay. With all the storms, I was worried your plane would crash or something!”

“Yes…I’m alright..” Kiku managed to pull out of the hug. “Thank you for allowing me to stay. I hope it is not an inconvenience.” 

“Are you kidding? I love when you come over.” Alfred grinned. “We can watch a bunch of anime, and you can teach me how to cook stuff- hey, did you check any bags? We should get them..”

“No, just these.” Kiku gestured to his small suitcase and backpack. 

“Great, let’s get going!” Alfred began tugging him toward the door, but Kiku seemed hesitant, so he stopped. “Something wrong?”

“No, um…Just, um, will you watch my bags a moment?” Kiku asked, blushing a bit. Right. This was why he hated staying with others during flooding. 

“Yeah, no problem..” Alfred knew where Kiku was probably going, as he’d dealt with similar issues before (though not as severe) and his suspicions were confirmed as Kiku walked rather quickly toward the nearest restrooms.

–

Eventually, the two did make it to the car, and Alfred tossed Kiku’s bags into the back. Then, they were off. Alfred was excitedly talking about all the things they could do together, and Kiku mostly just listened and agreed. Most of the things he wanted to do involved staying home, so Kiku didn’t mind and figured that entertaining Alfred was the least he could do after asking to stay with him.

But, about thirty minutes into the ride, Kiku’s bladder gave a familiar twinge of need, and he realized he didn’t know how far Alfred’s house was from the airport. He figured it couldn’t be too far, but then remembered that America was much larger than his own country, so it was very possible that Alfred lived several hours from the airport. He tried looking at the signs, but he didn’t know the area well enough, and Alfred had moved since he’d last visited. Still, he decided he’d stay quiet for now. 

“…oh, and has Pokemon Go come out in your country yet? Because it’s so much fun! What team are you? I’m Valor…” Alfred continued. Kiku was glad that Alfred liked to talk, so that he could just listen to what he was saying, but it was increasingly harder to ignore his bladder. He shifted a bit, crossing his legs. He noticed Alfred watching him, and accidentally locked eyes with him for a moment. Kiku blushed and looked away. He almost hoped that Alfred would get the message, but he didn’t say anything and continued driving, so Kiku assumed that he hadn’t.

He had to say something. Kiku knew this, but he was so embarrassed, so he said nothing, shifting and gripping the sides of the seat and tensing as much as he could. He could almost feel more liquid rushing into his bladder. “Alfred-…” His voice was trembling, but the other cut him off.

“You want me to pull over?” Alfred offered.

“Please..” 

Alfred did so, and Kiku was glad that they weren’t on a busy road. He unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly left the car, walking a bit away before relieving himself. It felt so good when he finally did, and he bit his lip to keep quiet. Once he was done, he returned to the car. 

Alfred was quiet, and he was blushing, and once Kiku buckled his seatbelt, he just started driving without saying much. Kiku was confused, but he didn’t know if he should ask why. “Ah….how much further is it to your house?” He asked softly.

“We’re about halfway.” Alfred answered. “So uh, anyway, did you bring any anime for us to watch?”

Kiku could tell that something was different now, but he didn’t know what. “I did, but I was packing quickly, so I’m not sure if they all have subtitles in English.” He admitted.

The conversation continued like that: a little awkward, but with neither of them really acknowledging it. Kiku was curious, but as soon as his bladder began to fill again, that was all he could focus on. He figured he could make it, though, since he had made it halfway and he didn’t want to make Alfred pull over again. 

They got off the highway, but by then, Kiku was bursting, twisting his legs as tight as they would go and digging his nails into the seat. He knew the other was watching him. Surely Alfred knew somewhere they could stop, and he wouldn’t be too upset… “Alfred…could we…stop somewhere?” He asked, the strain clear in his voice.

“We’re about ten minutes away…Can you wait?” Alfred replied.

Kiku looked up at the other. He was blushing again. But why? “Ah…yes, I suppose…” He answered, and he swore Alfred’s face got redder. “Are you…alright?”

“Mhm..” Alfred now had his eyes locked on the road, and Kiku noticed how tightly he was gripping the wheel. But why was he so tense? If his own problems weren’t so bad, maybe he’d ask. Kiku continued shifting and squirming in his seat, watching the small clock, which was moving way too slow. He didn’t think he could make it. Kiku looked back at Alfred, but this time, his eyes happened to focus a bit lower, purely because he needed to find something other than the clock to stare at. Then, Kiku’s face went red, and for just a split second, his bladder left his mind. Alfred was hard, very obviously. Kiku looked away, determined to pretend he hadn’t seen anything. 

Eight minutes had passed, and suddenly, his overtired muscles trembled enough that a spurt escaped, dampening his underwear. He gasped softly, moving his hands to grip himself. “Alfred…please pull over.” He said quickly.

“It’s literally right around the corner. Just hold on a sec, okay?” Alfred said, speaking quickly.

“Okay.” Kiku answered.

Alfred hadn’t been lying. He pulled into the driveway, and as soon as the car was stopped, Kiku got out of the car, waddling as quickly as he could up to the front door and waiting for Alfred to unlock it. Another spurt jetted out into his underwear. Alfred came up behind him and unlocked the door, pushing it open. Kiku dashed inside, but he didn’t know the layout of the house at all. His muscles allowed another leak out, but he couldn’t stop this one, and the warm liquid kept trickling out of him, soon staining his pants. He heard Alfred come up behind him, and then try to tug him toward a door, but the movement was too much for him and his muscles just relaxed. A hissing noise filled the room. Mortified, Kiku tried his hardest to tense against the flow, but he couldn’t even slow it down. It hurt too much. He let out a soft noise of relief, and soon he finished going, and there was a large puddle around the two of them. His pants grew cold and stuck to his legs. He looked up at Alfred, who was just a few steps in front of him. The other was staring, his eyes travelling from the puddle, to Kiku’s soaked pants, to his face. As soon as their eyes met, Kiku felt tears welling up in his eyes. He bowed, mumbling apologies in both Japanese and English, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Then, he felt Alfred’s arms around him. “Please don’t cry, Kiku…I should’ve stopped the car..” He said softly. Kiku let himself relax a bit. “Come on, you can go wash up. I’ll grab your bag out of the car and you can change, okay?” He tugged Kiku toward the bathroom.

“I am so sorry…” Kiku whispered, wiping his eyes. “I will clean the mess, I promise.”

Alfred stopped outside the bathroom door. “Hey…don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “Besides…you’re cute when you’re embarrassed…” He blushed, looking down. “Go on, go wash up…”

Kiku didn’t know how to react. One glance toward the floor and he could tell that Alfred had definitely enjoyed this. After he noticed this, however, he quickly entered the bathrooms and shut the door, starting the bath and stripping off his clothes. He’d have to figure out if he should mention to Alfred what he’d noticed, but for now, he just wanted to forget the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel also? So tell me if you want a sequel.


End file.
